The instant application is directed to novel crystalline forms of 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide and 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide mono hydrochloride, compositions comprising such crystalline forms, and to methods of their preparation and use.
3-(Imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide has the chemical formula C29H27F3N6O which corresponds to a formula weight of 532.56 g/mol. Its chemical structure is shown below:
The CAS Registry number for 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide is 943319-70-8.
3-(Imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide mono hydrochloride has the chemical formula C29H28ClF3N6O which corresponds to a formula weight of 569.02 g/mol. Its chemical structure is shown below:
The CAS Registry number for 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide mono hydrochloride is 1114544-31-8.
The United States Adopted Name (USAN) and International Nonproprietary Name (INN) of 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide is ponatinib. Alternative chemical names for ponatinib include benzamide, 3-(2-imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-[4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl] and 3-[2-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-yl)ethynyl]-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide.
The United States Adopted Name (USAN) and International Nonproprietary Name (INN) of 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide mono hydrochloride is ponatinib hydrochloride. Alternative chemical names for ponatinib hydrochloride include benzamide, 3-(2-imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-[4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-, hydrochloride (1:1) and 3-[2-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-yl)ethynyl]-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide monohydrochloride.
Ponatinib is a multi-targeted tyrosine-kinase inhibitor useful for the treatment of chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) and other diseases. Ponatinib hydrochloride is a small molecule pan-BCR-ABL inhibitor in clinical development for the treatment of adult patients with chronic phase, accelerated phase, or blast phase CML or Philadelphia chromosome positive acute lymphoblastic leukemia (Ph+ ALL) resistant or intolerant to prior tyrosine-kinase inhibitor therapy. Other tyrosine-kinase inhibitors relevant to such CML or Ph+ ALL therapy include GLEEVEC® (imatinib mesylate) and TASIGNA® (nilotinib) (both from Novartis AG), SPRYCEL® (dasatinib) (from Bristol Myers Squibb Company) and BOSULIF® (bosutinib) (from Pfizer Inc). A New Drug Application (NDA) for ponatinib hydrochloride was filed with the United States FDA on Jul. 30, 2012. The US FDA approved the NDA on Dec. 14, 2012, and ponatinib hydrochloride is marketed under the brand name ICLUSIG® (ponatinib).
In addition, ponatinib hydrochloride is potentially clinically useful for the treatment of other disorders or conditions implicated by the inhibition of other protein kinases. Such kinases and their associated disorders or conditions are mentioned in O'Hare, T., et al., Cancer Cell, Volume 16, Issue 5, 401-412 (2009) and WO 2011/053938, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Having an understanding of the potential polymorphic forms for active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) such as ponatinib and ponatinib hydrochloride is useful in the development of drugs. This is because not knowing the specific polymorphic form present or desired in the API may result in inconsistent manufacturing of the API and as a result, results with the drug may vary between various lots of the API. In addition, it is important to discover the potential polymorphic forms of an API so that one can systematically determine the stability of that form over a prolonged period of time for similar reasons. Once a specific polymorphic form is selected for pharmaceutical development, it is important to be able to reproducibly prepare that polymorphic form. It is also desirable for there to be a process for making APIs such as ponatinib and ponatinib hydrochloride in high purity due to the potential for impurities to affect the performance of the drug.
The earliest patent publication known by Applicant to disclose the chemical structure of ponatinib hydrochloride is WO 2007/075869, which is also owned by Applicant (ARIAD Pharmaceuticals, Inc.) and is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Example 16 of WO 2007/075869 states that the product was obtained as a solid: 533 m/z (M+H). This mass corresponds to the free base of ponatinib. Example 16 also discusses the preparation of a mono hydrochloride salt of ponatinib. Example 16 neither specifically mentions that the ponatinib hydrochloride obtained was crystalline, nor specifies any particular crystalline forms of ponatinib hydrochloride.
U.S. Ser. No. 11/644,849, which published as US 2007/0191376, is a counterpart application to WO 2007/075869 and granted on Feb. 14, 2012 as U.S. Pat. No. 8,114,874, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. U.S. Ser. No. 13/357,745 is a continuing application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/644,849, which also is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Additional patent applications owned by Applicant that cover ponatinib hydrochloride and published as of the filing date of this application include WO 2011/053938 and WO 2012/139027, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Like WO 2007/075869, neither of WO 2011/053938 or WO 2012/139027 specifies any particular crystalline forms of ponatinib hydrochloride.